


Mid-afternoon in Malfoy Manor

by Silbane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forbidden, Infidelity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silbane/pseuds/Silbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Left alone in the manor, Astoria decides to do some light reading to keep herself occupied. However, her quiet afternoon becomes more interesting with Lucius's unexpected arrival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mid-afternoon in Malfoy Manor

**Author's Note:**

> When looking for new dirty fics to read, I decided to be risque and look for some Lucius/Astoria and was greatly disappointed. Out of the few that exist hardly any even contain a sex scene, so I decided to add my own immediately. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. If you want smut with no epilogue, don't read past the first page break.

At this time of day, the library of Malfoy Manor gained a beautiful yellow glow as the Sun passing overhead shined into the high windows. The atmosphere was perfect for light reading when one couldn't be bothered to do more than sit, with the onset of mid-afternoon laziness and the refusal to take a nap. It was during this time that Astoria found herself holed up on a daybed, a thick novel in her lap, left alone while Lucius was away for business and Narcissa brought Draco to Twilfitt and Tattings for a new evening suit.

A ball was to be held to both celebrate their recent engagement and as a pre-party to their quickly upcoming wedding, though Astoria mostly thought it just a reason for her future mother-in-law to keep herself busy. With no young child to dote on anymore, she seemed to grow restless and this appeared to be the perfect outlet for her pent up energy. How anyone could have an estate so large and grounds so welcoming in the warm summer months but not find something to busy themselves with, Astoria had no clue.

The faint sound of steps accompanied by a cane reverberated softly off of the walls, drawing attention from her book and sending a faint shiver up her back. Astoria had falsely assumed that living in the same home as Lucius would get her used to his menacing presence. Not to say that he made any attempt to be menacing around her, he was always a gracious host and polite, if not charming, but one could still sense the fire and determination he held beneath. His recovery after the Second Wizarding War had been quicker than anyone expected.

Astoria assumed whatever business he had been called away for was completed, as the steps of his boots stopped a ways behind her, his cane firmly being planted. She tried her best to quell the anxious flop in her belly; though in today's standards, an older man and a young woman being alone in the same room wasn't cause for sensation, but given they'd never been alone in a room before and the fact that they had the entire manor to themselves, it was difficult for her to remain indifferent. They both knew she was aware of his presence, but she wasn't sure if she should be the first to acknowledge him.

His eloquent drawl found its way into her ears from much closer than she'd realized, now thinking he must be directly behind the lounge. “Hello, Miss Greengrass.”

She shut her book, marking her spot with the small ribbon provided in the spine, and turned in her seat a bit to meet his eyes. “Hello, Mr. Malfoy.”

“How are you this afternoon?” He rubbed the head of his serpent cane with his gloved thumb, gaze flickering to the book in her lap.

She had to stop herself from staring at his leather-clad hands to not seem rude. She couldn't let him think she was discomfited. “I'm doing lovely, thank you. Were your endeavors fruitful?”

His left eyebrow lifted up, as well as the corners of his lips ever so slightly. “They were indeed.” He lifted his cane and rounded over to the bookshelves several feet in front of her while she set her book to the side on a nearby table.

He idly browsed the titles and she found herself staring at him, studying his posture and the way his silver-blonde hair spilled about his shoulders in the most impossibly elegant way while his back was turned. The silence of the manor began to suffocate her. She blinked, startled, when he spoke again. “I see you're putting the library to good use. I fear it's been used for nothing but decoration for a long while.”

“Hmm.” She hummed her agreement and stepped up to the bookcase as well, standing only a few feet from him. From this distance she could smell the rich, spicy cologne on his person, no doubt worth more than the dress she wore. “I do quite love reading.”

He smiled at her, not a wide one, but enough to get the sentiment across. “If you find the selection lacking at all, do alert me. I have no qualms acquiring new texts, no matter how rare.”

She nodded. “Thank you for your generosity, Mr. Malfoy.”

“Lucius,” he corrected.

“Very well,” his eyes went to her lips for a fraction of a second, “Lucius.” She swallowed, the only sign of her own nervousness aside from the clammy palms she now sported. She refrained from mindlessly smoothing down her dress to rid her of the stickiness she felt.

Astoria reached for another book, not bothering to look at the title, but was stopped midway from drawing it out.

“Say it again.”

His voice was far lower this time, like a growl. Her breath hitched in her throat and she swallowed again, ignoring the fact that she could practically feel his eyes on her. She parted her lips, the deathly quiet _smack_  of their parting audible in the noiseless library around them. She whispered, still ignoring his gaze. “ _Lucius._ ”

He took a step toward her. She held her place, not moving even her lifted arm an inch.

“I presume Draco and Narcissa are out shopping?”

Her throat was tight. Fearing she couldn't speak, she breathed her answer instead. “ _Yes_.”

He took another step and she could hear her heart thumping so loudly in her chest, she swore he could hear it too.

“It's a shame to be left alone on such a lovely afternoon.”

“ _Indeed._ ”

Lucius was behind her then, his breath coming gently on her neck where her hair was gathered on the other side. His cane was dropped to the floor and he reached up, slowly, carefully, to clasp her small wrist in his hand. The touch of the smooth leather brought goosebumps to her skin, and a quiet creak as the house settled was the only noise for a short time. His fingers snaked their way from her wrist to her hand, entwining his fingers with hers.

He pressed himself into her now, his chest coming flat across her back and her arse feeling the warm hardness in his trousers. Astoria's eyes closed involuntarily, an ache low within her beginning to throb. Finally, his arm reached around her front and pulled her flush against him. Her lustful whimper was deafening in the hollow room. He chuckled.

 _Indecent_  was the first word that came to her mind when she cautiously ground herself against his pelvis, a throaty groan releasing itself from him in response. His lips met with her neck, lightly dragging them across her skin, up to the cleft of her ear. Her breath came in short gasps as she failed to hide her burning arousal. His hand still wrapped around her torso now trailed its fingertips along her chest on its way to her other arm, ceasing its course for just a moment to circle a nipple covered by the thin material of her dress. His hand latched onto her other delicate wrist, and drew it up above her head.

Astoria's heart still raced, the feeling of being trapped overwhelming her but keeping her in place. Anticipation thrummed through her veins, willing him onward in his pursuit of her. She felt dampness begin to pool in her knickers and was lost between disgrace and desire. If it were Draco behind her, melting her senses and driving her mad there would be no embarrassment. But this? Not just the fear of discovery, but the consequences if anyone were to find out would be devastating. It could sever age-old ties, bring about a war between Pureblood families, destroy the promised futures of dozens. And it was delicious.

Lucius slid his hand away and brought her other wrist to join the captured one above her head. He took his now free hand down to the snap of her skirt while his lips planted kisses on her. Another devilish chuckle rose from him and tickled her neck when he unbuttoned her skirt and let it fall to the ground in a silken puddle.

Her skin prickled, exposed to the stuffy air of the library. Blush spread from her face to her chest and she swore her whole body was red with shame. His hand moved once again, smoothing over her lace knickers, to the wetness of her quim. He took in a sharp breath and pushed the fabric aside. He drew a single finger up and down her slit, toying idly with her clit; she rubbed her pussy against his hand wantonly as she was consumed by the sensations he granted her.

To her dismay, he pulled his gloved hand away, but she was relieved immediately when the distinct sound of unbuttoning was heard again. She bent forward and he pulled the lace down, just enough, and placed his cock at her entrance, the head hot against her flesh.

He slipped the head of his cock just barely inside of her and moved his hand to her hip, gripping it fiercely. He pushed himself entirely within her, filling her to the point of pain, while her moan echoed off the walls.

She was desperate, she needed him. “Please _,_ ” she pleaded.

She felt his lips curve into a smile as he smelled her hair. “Please _what?_ ”

“Please, Lucius.”

He moved his mouth to her ear now, his words tumbling in her mind. “What do you want? Tell me.”

Astoria grimaced at the vulgarity of her lust. “Fuck me.”

“Good girl.” He dragged himself out with infuriating patience and just as he was about to fall from her, reversed his path and pushed forward again. His fingers dug into the soft skin of her hip then, as he gradually picked up his pace.

The soreness from the abuse of her cervix dulled as he began to move along that perfect spot within her, stroke after stroke. It wasn't long before she felt herself tense up, the walls of her pussy tightening around him, her breath coming in short, strained hitches and climax was imminent. He followed suit, his cock now pistoning in and out of her so savagely it shook the bookcase. Cries of pleasure bounced off of the walls around them and his own barbaric grunts accompanied them. All too soon, she found herself at the peak of her climax, her vision blurring, body tense and hot as orgasmic euphoria rang through her. She felt his cock stiffen and pulse within her as he filled her with his seed.

Gasping for air, she fell weak against the bookcase, Lucius letting his body lean heavily on hers. They still panted, but Lucius's hand came to her throat, applying no pressure but menacing all the same, and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. He spoke, slow and possessive in her ear. “When you marry my son and consummate your bond that night, I want you to think only of me.”

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

The day of their wedding, Astoria and Draco positively beamed with happiness. He placed his hands on her cheeks, drawing her in for a gentle kiss before their witnesses. She pretended not to see the dark smile on Lucius's face as their lips met.

 

* * *

 

Scorpius was a beautiful child, and Draco a loving parent. At only four months old he'd already had is first burst of accidental magic, and no one had seemed more proud than his father.

 

* * *

 

“Do you know for certain?” Lucius broke the silence between them one night they'd happened to be alone again. It was over a decade later, the once fine lines around his eyes now more prominent, his hair more silver than blonde; yet no other context was needed for his question.

Astoria's own face was showing signs of age as subtle laugh lines had formed around her mouth. Her smile, however, was not utilized as she spoke now. “Don't pretend I'm stupid Lucius. You think I didn't notice the difference in taste in my morning juice the day of my wedding? And the first few months afterward?”

His eyebrow quirked up, a small smile dancing on his lips. “They assured me it was tasteless.”

“Then they lied.” She lifted the cup beside her and took a sip of her tea. “Contraception potions cannot be made absolutely without flavor.”

“Hmm.” He hummed his acknowledgment, turning his attention back to his book, and she returned to her own.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you don't feel up to leaving a comment, kudos make my heart sing!


End file.
